


Bite

by Prettypsychoechelon



Category: Batman - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, Riddler - Fandom, Scarecrow - Fandom, Superman - Fandom, batjokes - Fandom, riddlejokes, superbat - Fandom
Genre: Batjokes, Other, SuperBat, Torture, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettypsychoechelon/pseuds/Prettypsychoechelon
Summary: Sometimes your boyfriend isn't as humanly and friendly as you think...





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really really reeeaaally sorry if it's not all 100% good English grammar because this is a story I wrote when I was 12 (I was shook) and it was in Dutch (bc I AM dutch..) and I had to translate it so yeah :p I hope you enjoy it anyways

There happened a lot in my life, but these are the last couple of weeks of my life. It began a bit like this:  
I stared at Bruce, he stared at me. After months of denial he finally gave in and wanted a relationship with me. He grabbed my hand, his hand felt ice cold. I began to shiver, he smirked. I didn't know what to think, here in Gotham came a clan of vampires last year but... my boyfriend? I began to beg myself, please please PLEASE let this be a dream! But it was real...  
"What's wrong?" Bruce asked with the evil smirk on his face and a sadistic tone in his voice. I pulled the with hospital blanket over me, but he pulled it back immediately, I didn't even know why I was in the hospital. I began to get scared, he came closer and closer, until I lay on my pillow with my head, and he on top of me. I was scared, I closed my eyes and bit down on my lip, hoping he would leave, but he didn't. He held my hands so I couldn't move. Then I felt it... blood ran down my neck. It hurt, I tried to scream but I couldn't. Slowly everything went black, Bruce let go of my hands whispered: "Goodnight, sweetheart...". The only thing I could hear then wes the sound of his footsteps walking out of the hospital room. Quickly after that, I heard doctors and nurses, standing around me. They say that my heart beats too fast.

When I woke up, Eddie and Jonathan were standing next to my bed, but also Bruce... my stomach turned and I started to sweat, and got scared again. I didn't show it off, at least, I thought I didn't. Eddie noticed it and asked what's wrong. Then I heard Bruce say something. "Yeah... what's wrong, J? You're scared?" He had the same tone in his voice as before he bit me, as if he like it when I was in pain and scared. "Don't act so sadistic!" I could see in his eyes that he was going to let me pay for that... After 2 days in the hospital I was finally home, Harley was in prison for robbing a bank and I didn't want to break her out, so Eddie moved temporarily in. But I regretted it too quick...

It began with Bruce and Clark (Bruce's best friend, I couldn't stand him) coming over. First, I didn't wanted it but because Eddie didn't know what happened between Bruce and me, I let them stay. It was actually a pretty good decision, but I never had to say "yes" when they invited us to go to an old factory. From that moment it went horrible... well, for me and Eddie, Bruce and Clark enjoyed it. We went to the factory around 5 pm. When we came there Bruce and Clark said that they had to fix some things, and they they would see us in a kind of operation room at the end of the hallway. Then it went all wrong, I didn't know I had to say "no" that moment, I had to leave that place as quick as possible, but I didn't, I was to stupid. Eddie and I went to the operation room, we joked about dead bodies and lay down on the operation tables for fun. Bruce and Clark came in an said "aawe how sweet, they're already ready for us!"

Eddie and I sat up both at the same time and looked at each other. "How do you mean, they're already ready for us?" Eddie asked confused, that moment I knew I had to escape. I became scared again. I tried to get off of the table but Bruce pushed me down. Bruce grabbed my arms and held them above my head. I saw the evil look in his eyes and started to panic. He kissed me to try to calm me, it didn't work but I acted like I was a bit calmer to get him away from me. Bruce chained me to the table while he still kissed me, I slowly began to cry, I don't know why, I never cried in front of anybody... "ssssh don't be scared, Jackie... it won't hurt that bad... just really bad..." Bruce whispered. I looked at the side and saw Clark struggling getting Eddie chained to the table. When Eddie couldn't move because of the chains he started to yell. Bruce grabbed a knife and walked over to Eddie, I begged him to put the knife away, I promised Eddie would be quiet. Bruce turned around and smirked at me. Then he turned back to Eddie and all I heard was a very loud scream...

Bruce threw the bloody knife on a metal table, there lay many more knives on it. I looked at Eddie and saw blood coming out of his mouth, I thought Bruce cut his tongue out but it was actually a deep cut in the inside of Eddie's cheek. Every time he talked or swallowed it would be hurting very bad, so he stayed quiet, he only sobbed a bit. Bruce walked over to me, all I could do was look at the bloody knife with a terrified look in my eyes. Bruce patted my head to calm me but if there was anything I wasn't at this moment, it was calm. I I saw a knife in his hand and tried to get free, instead of making any progress, my wrists started to blood. "You know what, let's save the knife for tomorrow... I know something more fun..." Bruce smirked and grabbed a nail gun, he ripped a piece of my pants so there were no clothes that covered my left hip. He put the nail gun on my hip and pulled the trigger, not one, six... six nails were shot in my hip. It was awful, I got a new wave of tears in my eyes. Clark came over to me and put a knife against my throat. "Let's make it more interesting... you cry, you die. Simple!" He said with a smile on his face, I never thought Bruce and Clark would have fun with this, they're Batman and Superman! I nodded and Bruce shot another six nails in my hip. I felt the sharp pain and tried not to cry. Bruce put away the nail gun and Clark backed off with the knife. I looked at Eddie who weird enough had fallen asleep. Bruce patted my head and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "Good boy..." he said in a mean way.

Bruce and Clark walked away, they turned off the lights, except a couple soft lights. They left us behind. I heard Clark say one more thing, something like "see you tomorrow , ladies...". I don't know what happened but clearly I fell asleep. When I woke up again my hip hurt like hell. Eddie was still asleep so I decided to go sleep again.

_Day 1:_  
I woke up with a horrible sharp pain in my hip, I saw Eddie also woke up. The only thing he did was a mix between sobbing and whimpers. I saw in his eyes that he wanted to say something, he couldn't because of the pain. On that moment we heard a click from the lock on the door. My stomach turned and I begged myself "please, don't let it be true..." but it was true. The doors of the room opened and we heard Bruce and Clark talk, not know what they said. Eddie and I looked at each other and got both wet eyes. I knew for sure, we won't ever be able to walk out of this factory alive... the talking came closer. "So what you're gonna do today? You're sure you can hurt your boyfriend this bad?" Clark asked to Bruce, I couldn't hear it very good but it was something like that.   
"Yeah, he's a cute little fighter... it's funny to see him like this." Bruce answered. Without I even knew it I started to bit on my lip, so hard it began to bleed.

We heard Clark locking the door and Bruce came standing next to me. "How was your sleep?" His voice, the same sadistic tone as yesterday...  
He smirked and wiped the blood off of my lip, he unchained me. I immediately tried to get up and run away but Bruce held me back and whispered in my ear while holding me by my throat: "don't even think about it... we'll kill you, and throw you in a lake, and make the whole world forget about you... sweetheart." He smiled but looked angry. He pushed me down and grabbed a bottle of water. He helped me sit up and gave me the bottle of water, I saw Clark doing the same by Eddie. I drank as much I could and when the bottle was empty, Bruce chained me at the table again. Eddie wanted to say something but he couldn't, so he bearded that he had to go to the toilet. Bruce and Clark looked at each other and nodded, I saw Clark grabbing Eddies arm and whispering something in his ear, it was probably the same as Bruce said to me. It scared Eddie, then Clark let him go and walked over to me. Bruce was also standing next to me, I didn't know or notice anything until I felt the pain in my hip getting worse. Bruce was busy getting the nails out, my skin was already healed a bit over the nails. I wanted to scream out of pain but Clark held a knife against my throat again.   
After Bruce slowly had pulled the 12 nails out of my hip, he commanded Clark to go get Eddie, it took him too long. 5 minutes later Clark came in the room, pulling a crying, covered in blood Eddie. We all known what happened, he tried to escape. But Clark caught him.

Bruce and Clark chained Eddie to the table again, Clark also chained her feet now. Bruce grabbed a blue bottle with clear water in it, well, it looked like water... it was ammonia, I worked with it several times. Clark grabbed a cloth an put it in Eddie's mouth, Bruce started to pour the ammonia into Eddie's eyes. For 2 minutes I think he tried to scream of pain, but he couldn't. I looked at Eddie and saw his eyes turn white, he was freaking out and tried to get free, Clark gave him an injection of a weird yellow liquid, it calmed Eddie.

After that Bruce walked over to me and poured the bottle over my hip and my bloody hands. I screamed out in pain like Eddie but I think Eddie was in more pain. Bruce put a cloth in my mouth and Clark gave me the same injection as he gave to Eddie. "Good night, ladies..." Clark said evilly. I heard them walk away again. I could here Bruce say "Don't call them ladies, that's offensive." Clark started to laugh and replied with "come on, they scream and cry like ladies!" Then I heard the door being opened and locked again. Eddie was already sleeping, My eyelids felt heavy. A couple minutes later I fell asleep.  
When I woke up I had no idea what time it was. I saw Bruce and Clark leaning agaisnt a closet/office with a bottle. When Clark meanly smiled at me, I saw his teeth, I now noticed that he also was a vampire, like Bruce. Eddie didn't even notice it yet. Bruce looked at me and asked me as the same sadistic tone as in the hospital: "What's wrong, Jackie? Are you hurt?"  
And he looked at me woth a smile, he really enjoyed my pain. Eddie slowly woke up and before he could make any noises, Clark held a knife against his throat. "You know..." Bruce said, standing next to me with a knife in his hand. "We didn't do anything with the knife yesterday..." he looked at me in an asking way but he also showed independence of what he was going to do to me. We heard something, it was a side door that slowly opened. Eddie couldn't scream but I started to scream for help. For that, I got a knife in my hand, it started to blood really bad, maybe too bad. The door opened and Jonathan came in, I knew it was him when he asked "hello? Anybody there?" Bruce and Clark looked at each other, Clark grabbed my gun, I always took a gun with me, just to be sure, you never know if you have to kill somebody for money or other stuff. I shook my head, begging them to leave Jonathan alone, but Clark walked outside. Not a minute later I heard 2 gunshots and a loud scream.

Eddie started to cry, he loved Jonathan, they were almost in a relation... it didn't even come up to me that Jonathan was probably dead. I begged myself he missed, deep inside I knew Clark didn't missed him. For a second, I felt nothing, not my bleeding hand, not my bleeding probably infected hip. I just realized one of my friends died, my other friend was blind and we were both about to die because of two stupid vampires. Dead was always nearby, being me, but now it was worse than ever, it still is... I heard Bruce calling someone, I couldn't hear what he said but he walked away and locked the door again. I looked as Eddie, he was still crying and in shock. 30 minutes later he fell asleep while crying. Not much later I also fell asleep, I think I still had the knife stuck in my hand.

_Day 2:_  
When I woke up, it was already the next day. I began to ask myself when they would let us go. I knew they wouldn't ever let us go, I still felt the knife in my hand. I tried to move my hand but I couldn't. After a minute of trying I saw I bled so much I was laying in a pool of blood. My hands and head were stuck in the dried blood. I looked over to Eddie, he wasn't awake yet.   
A couple minutes later he was, when the door got unlocked and opened. By the sound of it I got an image of Jonathan getting shot in my head.

I was still wondering if he was dead or not, in my mind he was, he got shot in his head and his heart in my mind. Bruce and Clark walked in, I heard Eddie ask for food very very softly. To be honest, I was hungry too. Clark walked over to him and grabbed Eddie by his throat. "If you ever get out of here alive, you can eat and drink as much as you want..."  
I tried not to get attention with my hand, I tried to get is a bit out of the dried blood, moving it and making the cut bigger. I didn't scream but it was just loud enough for Bruce to hear me whine. Bruce immediately focused on me and rushed to me. He bent over to my ear. "Hey, bloody prince... you're okay?" He whispered. I shook my head and looked at him like I had already lost all hope. Bruce gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and grabbed the knife in my hand. He quickly pulled it out, making my hand bleed faster. He grabbed a lighter. "This is gonna hurt a bit..." I knew what he was planning to do. I begged him "p-please, Bruce, d-don't do it. P-please, it doesn't e-even hurt." I whispered back to him. The last thing I lied, it hurt like hell. Bruce lighted the lighter and came closer to my hand. "If you hold still, it won't hurt that bad, if you move, I'll burn your hand..." Bruce whispered and without waring Bruce burned the wound. It hurt too much to scream, I got tears in my eyes. "Ssshh... it's okay... cry, cry if you want..." Bruce whispered and patted my head with his free hand. I started to cry and looked at him. Why would he do this if he loved me? After a couple minutes Bruce turned off the lighter. Ever wanted to say something, but you didn't , and you had it on your mind all day? Well, this was that moment, I wanted them to say that they had to kill me, but I didn't say anything. For some reason, if Bruce cared for me, it made me think that this all was going to turn out good... but it didn't...  
"Bruce, stop caring about him, you know why we do this..." Clark said on a frustrated tone when he noticed Bruce was being nice to me.   
"No! I don't know why we do this!" Bruce sounded a bit confused. "Is it because of this?" He pointed at his sharp vampire tooth.   
"Yes... it's because you have a toothpaste commercial smile. Of course not, idiot! I'll tell you later..."  
Clark came over to me and looked me in the eyes. "You want us to kill you, don't you?" He said with a smirk.

I began to shake my head, and said even when I didn't wanted to say it "n-no, no. I-I didn't mean... I d-didn't said... don't kill me." I tried to look like little puppies always look if they want something, I don't know if I nailed it but, looking at Bruce, I did. There appeared little lights in Clarks eyes. Eddie broke the silence, by asking about Jonathan. The lights disappeared immediately. "Why you wanna know?" Clark said and Bruce turned to them. "You know and talk way too much, Ed..." Clark gave Bruce a knife. "Do it" he said, while he grabbed Eddie's jaw to keep his mouth open. I wanted to stop them but I was to be honest too scared that they would kill me for it. I looked away, Bruce put the knife in Eddie's mouth. I heard him scream a lot an then it was silent. He cut out Eddie's tongue.   
"Ha! Now you're blind and muted!" I heard Clark say, he sounded happy, why the fuck would he be happy? That's my thing! "Finally silence!" Bruce said, a bit less happy. I looked at Eddie, he was just in shock of the pain, not much later blood ran out of his mouth. He almost chocked to death on his blood, Bruce grabbed a bucket and gave it to Eddie, who immediately throw up a wave of blood. They left the room, Eddie was sitting on the table, throwing up blood in the bucket, and I was still chained to the table. I tried to sleep but I knew I couldn't, not if Eddie kept bleeding that much. After what felt like 2 hours I finally fell asleep.  
When I woke up again, I saw Bruce and Clark with a bottle of water in their hands. Bruce had blood stains on his shirt. I tried to say something but I couldn't, my lips were glued together. I tried to open my mouth but instead of getting free of the glue, my lips started to bleed. I screamed inside my mouth, tried to get my hands free. Bruce walked over to me, he looked darker than yesterday, as if this whole thing suddenly got a very good reason. He had a purple bottle in his hands, fuck! He ripped open my shirt and ran his hand over my stomach. He grabbed the bottle and poured it over my stomach. I tried to scream out of pain. It was acid, the kind of acid that even turns my pale skin into a painful dark red shade. I hurt so much, I gave up the screaming, I didn't have the energy anymore.

Slowly I gave in, the thoughts I had these 5 days, the thoughts I held in the days in the hospital, the days here... all the thoughts suddenly cane free. I began to ask myself if somebody had noticed I was gone, if somebody's missed me, to what I deserved this. I didn't notice I tears ran down my cheeks, they made the glue dissolve. I could open my mouth to ask something but the pain was too bad to talk. Bruce and Clark just watched me, they were both drinking a can of soda. "What's up? You wanna ask something?" Clark asked when he had finished his drink. I looked at him with a brutal look. "Yes, I want to ask something..."   
Clark came closer and smirked. "What you wanna ask?"  
"Why do I deserve this?" I asked, looking from Bruce to Clark. Clark looked up. "What you think?" He asked on a sadistic tone.   
"Is it because I know you two are vampires? Is it because what happened in the hospital?"   
Bruce nodded and grabbed the purple bottle and threw it over my stomach again. Just when I wanted to scream out in pain, Clark put a cloth in my mouth. Eddie woke up, he looked scared, even if he was blind now I still recognize his look. Clark grabbed a pistol and Bruce turned my head to Eddie. Clark walked over to Eddie and held the pistol against his head. I closed my eyes and made my hands into fists. I heard Bruce say "Jackie, look at that!" Out of reflexes I opened my eyes, Clark pulled the trigger. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't, I wanted to scream and kill Clark, but I couldn't, I wanted to be dead, but I couldn't. Clark threw away the pistol and Eddie fell off the table, his head still bleeding. Bruce let go of my head but I kept looking at Eddie. "It's okay... he's gone..." Bruce whispered in my ear and kissed me on the side of my head. I couldn't take my eyes off Eddie, I heard Bruce and Clark leaving the room and locking the door again. "Why..." I whispered to myself, before everything went black...


End file.
